when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Krokodil
"Oh no! It's the Alpha Krokodil! It's an upgraded version of a Russian destroyer ''Admiral Chabanenko. Now this is when the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would get its own destroyer so that it can be strong enough to kill giant mermaids like Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid... even my own village! Also, this one is so armor-piercing that this giant beast can also destroy armored targets other than giant ones. I bet this is the reason why they wanted to get revenge on Giga Mermaid and her fellow mermaids who were actually framed for destroying the Sevelrenok, the SchilKarl and the twelve fishing boats. How can that happen?" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Alpha Krokodil The '''XXV-41 ''Alpha Krokodil, commonly known as the ''Alpha Krokodil'' '(English : ''Alpha Crocodile), is a Anti-Armor destroyer that serves for both the Unified Soviet Red Assault Comand Navy and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army, which can take down and slain armored enemy or enemy giants if use armor-piercing shells. It is also upgraded from [[Russian Destroyer Admiral Chabanenko|Russian destroyer Admiral Chabanenko]]. In the USRAC War, the government of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is in great need to defeat Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid for conquering the Inkwell Sea and the Sequin Sea after she and her mermaids were being framed for destroying a USRAC Battleship Sevelrenok, a NCPS battleship SchilKarl and 12 fishing ships of Beleninsk Pact and New Central Powers by the Belkan Grey Men. Soon, the USRAC Navy could be defeated by both of Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid unless create destroyers and battleships, and then some scientists found heavy weapons, so they started Project Zvezmaid. Later, the creation of XXV-41 Alpha Krokodil is the result of the USRAC and Beleninsk Pact wanted to revenge on Giga Mermaid and her mermaids who were being framed. The USRAC Navy is building an XXV-41 Alpha Krokodil in Project Zvezmaid, and then in both the Second Inkwell Isle War and the Soviet-Sequin War (the war that the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command would invade Sequin Land), the USRAC Army and USRAC Navy completed building the XXV-41 Alpha Krokodil to be sent to battle after finishing this project so that the Alpha Krokodil is useful for protecting their navy and also can be able to attack enemy navies or enemy giants or armored enemies in battle. It is to be useful that it will research and kill both Cala Maria and Giga Mermaid or attack armored enemies for conquering the Inkwell Sea and the Sequin Sea as well unless The Journey Home song affect After the USRAC War, it is also becoming increasingly useful to be fighting against enemy giants, sea monsters and enemy robots, then .more and more Alpha Krokodils will be mass produced. In the siege of Kassala, Alpha Krokodils will attack at enemy giants, enemy navies and enemy robots so that more and more Alpha Krokodils will destroy the Engel Kriegsmarine and the Nile River Coalition Navy, including Abasi Hakim's Rah-Rah-Robot, as well while providing support for the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot and the Type 260 Robot. In Operation Buttertoast, they will attack at the Hollow infection, the Candy Zombies and the Lambent, including many enemies from the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, especially enemy giants, such as Tabuu of the Subspace Army. After the North African Crisis, they will become part of the USRAC Navy as one of these destroyers that can slay and/or destroy any type of enemy giants. In its equipment, the Alpha Krokodil will use SS-N-22s,,a twin-gunned Combat High Caliber AK-130, 2×4 553 mm (21.8 in) torpedo tubes, Type 53 torpedos and two Heavy Assault RBU-6000s, and can have two helipads that can also carry two Kamov Ka-27s. In battle, it is not the only way for the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command to destroy enemy navies rapidly, but also, it will be able to destroy or kill enemy giants. Now it will fight for the USRAC Navy, the USRAC Army, the Motovov family, Fauwan, the Southern Song Dynasty, the United Red Space Command, the USRAC, the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, the Type 260 Robot, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, the Russian opposition and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Trivia * The Anti-Armor destroyer would be standing for destroyers using the anti-armor naval weapons to destroy enemy armor or destroying the armors of enemy giants, which can either kill enemies without armored or left the other naval ships attack. Category:Units Category:Anti-Armor Units Category:Destroyers Category:Naval Units Category:Naval Craft